My Will
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Una simple historia sin trama ni sentido... solo necesito desquitarme de tanta depresion que traigo conmigo...


A/N: Simple y sencillamente estoy algo deprimida así que espero que el escribir esto me ayude a recuperar mis ánimos un poco… me es realmente frustrante sentirme de esta manera, pero es algo que no puedo controlar… en si no tiene ninguna secuencia esta historia (supongo yo) ya que solo lo escribo como pensamientos míos y de manera espontánea, como tiendo a hacer en todos mis fics. Como nota, quiero que sepan que no pienso olvidar mis otros fics, pero seguramente tardare en actualizar debido a mi estado emocional… no espero recibir reviews debido a que es un desquite de mis emociones, pero si alguno llega, será bien recibido. Ahora si, comienza la lectura.

**My Will**

_Despertando calladamente...  
siempre, siempre deseo  
que estos pensamientos fugaces  
te localicen...  
_

No hay día en el que no hayas pasado al menos una vez por mi mente. Desde que comprendí que tu me quieres como yo lo hacia por ti, cambio mi mundo en mas de una manera. Y es que tu simple presencia me brinda la seguridad que necesito diariamente, tu eres quien siempre ha estado a mi lado en los momentos en los que mas requería de apoyo y comprensión, alguien que pudiera escucharme sin dar un sermón en el proceso, en fin, incluso antes de formalizar una relación, te tenia bien presente.

Pero claro, pasaron varias cosas y ahora encontré algo que jamás creí tener, en ningún momento pensé que sucedería, sobre todo por el carácter que tengo, pero a decir verdad no me quejo. Al contrario, estoy agradecida de que haya sucedido. Es por eso que debo agradecerte. Me has hecho más de un favor, aunque tú no tengas ni la más mínima idea de la cantidad de grandes cosas que has hecho por mí.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los hechos en mi vida no puedo evitarlos, sean buenos o malos. Y es por eso que en estos momentos me siento de más de una manera, vacía. Créeme, no es culpa tuya, sino lo contrario. Yo soy la causa de mis propios males. Tenía bastante tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera. Me encuentro en una total confusión. Esto solía sucederme mucho antes de que te conociera y desde ese entonces aun no conozco el porque me sucede ahora. Situaciones como esta habían desaparecido desde que te encuentras a mi lado. No quiero herirte, pero sin embargo no puedo contenerme pues lo que experimento ahora, es muy diferente a otras ocasiones.

_Incapaz de avanzar "solo un poco mas" la distancia  
El camino que veo ante mi siempre se bloquea  
Cada vez los días quiero verte pero no puedo estancarme  
_

No se como alejarme de estas sensaciones tan perturbadoras, me encuentro en manera tan vulnerable… demonios, como odio sentirme de tal manera. Es cuando mas tiendo a cometer estupideces y sin que yo realmente me de cuenta de ello… ya fue bastante sufrimiento por el que he pasado a través de mi vida, no tiene sentido el torturarme así. Y ese es precisamente el problema. Me torturo yo sola. Es irónico cuando lo pienso más de una vez. A pesar de que no lo demuestro muy seguido, cuando piden consejo mío, siempre recomiendo el no dejarse abatir fácilmente, y no dejar que las emociones negativas dominen sobre la razón… es por eso que yo me siento como una completa idiota ahora mismo.

Por más que lo intento, todos estos pensamientos tan confusos no se apartan de mi mente. Estoy demasiado alterada y preocupada, que no puedo siquiera pensar correctamente. No encuentro aquellos motivos que me inducían a seguir adelante con la vida, los que me indicaban que aun no era el momento de rendirme… no se por donde ir, no se si quiero llegar al final de mi camino… y no deseo involucrarte en esto. No me malentiendas, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con mis problemas sin la ayuda de nadie, a veces eso me ayuda a continuar con mi camino…

La situación es algo complicada ahora… pero se que aunque tengo tu apoyo incondicional, me es imposible recurrir a ti… necesito que estés a mi lado… no debo dejarme vencer… no te puedo confesar…

_Mis fuertes latidos de corazón se convierten en angustia.  
Si hay semejante cosa como "la eternidad", quiero creer._

_Aun cuando tengo que tomar el camino largo.  
Aunque se que me he herido antes por que soy torpe  
no me detendré, no cederé ante nadie._

Y es que a pesar de que me niegue a admitirlo frente a ti, tú eres una de las razones por las que no había dejado mi destino al azar o simplemente terminar con mi existencia. Creí que con el pasar de algunos días, todo volvería a la normalidad, eso fue lo que te dije, eso fue lo que pensé. Pero ahora comprendo que librarme de esto costara mas trabajo del que yo me hubiera imaginado. Quiero creer que todo esto se resolverá, pero lo veo como algo distante, y de esa magnitud es mi problema. Ya no se lo que debo hacer, es imposible que siga fingiendo, tal vez no alegría, pero actuar como si nada estuviera pasando por mi oscura y retorcida mente no me es muy halagador y reconfortante.

Desearía poder controlar esta situación a mi favor, y dejar de herirme de manera silenciosa y lenta. Estoy desesperada, no hay palabras para describirlo, pero si de algo recuerdo aun, es que estaré a tu lado. Mi angustia es grande, no quisiera que este fuera un dolor compartido, si es que comprendes lo que quiero decir.

A pesar de mi confusión y temor, estoy dispuesta a continuar con esto hasta su ultima consecuencia, conozco perfectamente bien todos las nuevas complicaciones que pueden venir después, pero de igual manera los enfrentare. Todo sea por volver a llevar una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones de ninguna clase, y dejar de una vez por todas, mi pasado atrás. No hay manera alguna de que me retracte ahora. El sentirme débil y dejarme vencer por mi propia preocupación, me dejara en el mismo lugar. Es tiempo de afrontar las cosas, de dejar en claro que es lo que pienso al respecto en el presente y en el futuro. Así me tarde años en hacerlo entender, no importa, dejare todo comprensible.

Se que no será fácil, los riesgos son muchos, pero no encuentro mas alternativas disponibles. Aquí es donde debo jugar mis cartas con cuidado, pues si no se dan a entender los hechos ahora, esta pena seguirá conmigo por mucho tiempo mas, cometí el error una vez, y rechazo totalmente a incurrirlo de nueva cuenta. Es por eso que me encuentro en estas circunstancias ahora, por no haber dejado en claro mis sensaciones antes. Tendré que ser mas precisa y manejar la situación por mi cuenta, teniendo cuidado al efectuar mis movimientos.

Debo demostrar que puedo ser tan fría como siempre digo ser, y que no me tiento el corazón para hacer o decir algo al respecto. Ahora comprendo que el maldito desgraciado tiene apoyo que puede ser fácilmente puesto en mi contra, pero es eso mismo lo que me dará la energía para enfrentarlo, de la misma manera que se que es lo que en realidad deseo, lo que quiere decir que quiero estar contigo. No permitiré que por palabras que el viento se llevo rápidamente en aquel momento, mi vida se arruine, y mi felicidad termine. Es esta ultima la que esta en juego, pues las sensaciones por ti pueden ser aun mas fuertes de lo que puedes imaginar. Es obvio que por **_el, _**no dejare todas estas nuevas experiencias tan maravillosas y gratos recuerdos que tengo de de haberte conocido, estar contigo, y disfrutar a cada momento de tu compañía.

_Yo pienso en ti,  
y eso es solo bastante  
para hacer que las lagrimas empiecen a fluir ahora  
siempre, siempre deseo  
que estos pensamientos fugaces te localicen..._

Tú eres mi nueva razón de vida, por la que deseo pelear. El recordarte a cada segundo que paso sin que tu estés a mi lado, me hace fuerte, al igual que la relación que ambos hemos formado. Te conozco, y se que te sorprendería oír lo que me esta preocupando. Creo que a pesar de todo no podría comprender del todo o reconocer tus reacciones, es por eso que mejor te evitamos el sufrir a ti de esto. El problema miente conmigo, aunque como ha estado sucediendo últimamente, de una u otra forma tú también terminas involucrado, aunque no sea mi intención.

Créeme, desearía poder confesarte todo esto de frente, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo. No debes preocuparte tú de eso de todos modos. Por el bien de ambos, yo resolveré la situación y podré continuar con mi vida. Pienso en ti y a veces me pregunto el porque estamos juntos. Una vez mas, no me malinterpretes, es que no puedo comprender que fue lo que viste en mi. Y si de verdad significo algo para ti, evitare a toda costa el hacerte daño. Te doy mi palabra. Perdóname, pero jamás podrás oír que te lo diga de frente…

_He sabido demasiado bien todo sobre pretender ser fuerte.  
Pero desde entonces mis dudas han desaparecido.  
Hay cosas que quiero mostrarte definitivamente  
Y tantas palabras que quiero oír  
quiero ver todos tus lados, cuando te ríes y lloras  
Así que dejare de esperar  
y haré mi "oportunidad"  
_

Dudo que pueda engañar a alguien con esta fachada mía de actuar como si nada en el mundo me preocupara (algo que no se fingir muy bien al parecer) pero es que solo así puedo confiar en mi misma y continuar con mi sendero. No lo aparento mucho, pero más de una preocupación viaja conmigo diariamente, es por eso que debo aparentar frente al mundo.

¿Por qué tenia que sucederme esto justo ahora? Parecía que ya nada en mi vida podía salir mal, que definitivamente todo marchaba de manera correcta para mí, que al fin había obtenido mi recompensa después de tanto estar sumida en la oscuridad, pero no, siempre un gran obstáculo se interpone en mi camino. Que puedo decir, de cualquier forma ya me había acostumbrado a cosas así, pero jamás de tal manera que involucraran mis sentimientos.

No que se que es lo que puedo hacer para demostrarte lo que pasa conmigo a cada segundo del día pero no encuentro forma de expresarlo, y sobre todo si me conviene hacerlo… nunca he sido una persona abierta, incluyendo a mi familia. Deseo, pero nada obtengo, o nada doy según la cuestión. Me gustaría darme a conocer, pero no se como ser abierta y confiar en que al final, nadie se aprovechara.

Ahora solo espero pacientemente a que menciones algunas palabras que nadie me ha dicho, que me brinden comodidad y una seguridad que nadie más me pueda dar. Llego a ser demasiado paciente, y es lo menos que merezco después de que fui yo quien dio el primer paso… han sucedido tantas cosas buenas entre nosotros… no quiero dejar esos recuerdos, aun sin saberlo, me sigues brindando la confianza que necesito, y me apoyo en ti para saber como enfrentar este conflicto.

Nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión al respecto. No se lo que me depara el futuro, solo se que por ahora no dejare terminar lo que hemos logrado, por nadie te dejaría. Solo tu me has hecho sentir diferente, apreciada… en verdad eres algo que valoro e imposible que deje a alguien tan especial como tu. Cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, te lo haré saber, es ahora cuando debo aprovechar el presente y no morar en memorias tristes o confundirme debido a alguien más.

_Yo pienso en ti,  
y siento como eso solo es bastante  
para hacer que las lagrimas empiecen a fluir ahora  
Mi voz distante no puede ahora localizarte, pero algún día  
quiere definitivamente  
Creer  
Creer_

_Creer_

Eres mas de lo que esperaba de alguien, siempre brindas alegría a mi ser cuando rondas por mi mente, y eso es bueno, porque te encuentras en ella todo el tiempo. Algo que también seguramente no sabes, es que tienes otro punto a tu favor, pues solo por ti he hecho algo que no pensé hacer por alguien. Por ti he sido capaz de derramar alguna lágrima, ya sea de dolor o felicidad. Tales sensaciones habían sido demostradas por mí hacia algún conocido o amigo… eso solo me comprueba que desde un principio tú ya eras alguien especial en mi corazón.

Cuando no te veo, pienso en ti, cuando estas conmigo, pienso en ti. A toda hora estas a mi lado, y eso me inspira a seguir peleando por ti, aunque eso incluya herir a alguien más. Es triste pero no hay opción. Mis ideales van primero, y tu estas entre ellos. No me dejare influenciar por nadie, no te dejare.

Jamás podrás oír estas palabras de mis propios labios, pero te aseguro que algún día, cuando venza toda la confusión y timidez que habita en mi, te lo haré saber, y es entonces cuando sabré que la batalla que luchare no será en vano, que definitivamente podrás escuchar de mis labios lo que pienso de ti…

-"¿En que tanto estas pensando?"- pregunta una voz áspera.

-"No es nada…"- responde tímidamente la chica, mirando hacia el cielo.

-"Keh. Las mujeres siempre dicen lo mismo… eres demasiado extraña y estúpida ¡siempre que te pregunto algo respondes lo mismo¿no sabes decir algo mas?"- suspira de manera exagerada.

-"¿Nani!... Inuyasha… ¡osuwari!"-

-"¡Yahhhhh!"-

A/N: Bien, he plasmado al menos una de mis preocupaciones en una historia. Si encuentran el problema, los felicito, se que es algo obvio de ver pero aun así no deja de preocuparme. Hay varias cosas en juego, como espero haber expresado correctamente aquí. Para escribir esto me base en lo que sucedió el lunes… bueno, hablando de otras cosas, la letra, como pueden apreciar, es la traducción del segundo ending de Inuyasha. Personalmente me encanta la canción y la puse en español para comprender mejor lo que quiero dar a entender. Sayounara.


End file.
